


you can ebb and I can flow

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: inlovewithimpossibility's Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 Fics [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Pre-Episode: s07e20 Confessions, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you.” She says softly, reaching for his free hand which she grasps with her own and laces their fingers together. Oliver smiles at her, shaking his head. There are few times he’s ever been able to hold anything against his wife, especially when she employs as adorable of a pout as the one she’s wearing right now.God help him with this kid, honestly.“You just surprised me is all.” He assures her and she frowns, lifting their hands to her lips and kissing the back of his hand.“Sorry.” She comments quietly and it’s so soft, so shy, that Oliver immediately bends at the waist to loom over her. He kisses her, soft and slow, a far cry from the heavy, hot and passionate pace of the previous minutes but Felicity still sighs into it, her other hand moving to cup the back of his head.[pregnancy brings its own learning curves in all aspects of life, including in the bedroom]





	you can ebb and I can flow

**Author's Note:**

> This is about four months late but this is pregnancy sex set just before 7x20. The good thing about me taking so long to write this is that I can now use it for the pregnancy sex square in the Olicity Summer Sizzle bingo so swings and roundabouts!  
Hope you enjoy!

“Oliver!”

Oliver frowns and heads into the main room of the apartment to find his wife stood in front of the freezer. She’s dressed in a sports bra and the tiniest pair of shorts he’s ever seen. Her tiny baby bump is on full display in the safety of their own home but the thing that catches his attention is the pout dominating her face. Her eyes are sad behind her glasses and Oliver thinks he might be able to see the starts of tears forming.

“What’s up?” He asks softly, approaching her cautiously just in case it's him she’s mad at.

“We’re out of popsicles.” She tells him and by the tone of her voice, you’d think someone had died.

“Okay, did you want me to go and get some?” He offers but that only seems to make her more upset, her face crumbling. “Felicity?”

“I’m sorry.” She tells him and he frowns, moving towards her. Once he’s within reach, she latches onto him, burying her face in her favorite spot in his shoulder and Oliver frowns, dropping a kiss to her hairline.

“What are you sorry for?” He asks, keeping his voice gentle as he carefully wraps his arms around her whilst she clings to him.

“I’ve been so mean the past couple days. I’m like an eating machine at the moment.” She pouts and Oliver smiles.

“You haven’t been that bad.” He lies through his teeth and Felicity immediately levels him with a look. She has been bad, but it’s not as if Oliver’s going to get mad at his pregnant wife for being hungry.

“Oliver, I sent you out for food three different times last night.” She states deadpan and Oliver chuckles, moving her a little so he can look at her face properly. She pouts up at him and he smiles, one hand coming to stroke her face whilst the other moves to her bump, his hand resting softly over where their baby sleeps.

“Yeah, but it was what my girls wanted. And what my girls want, they get.” He tells her, watching the way Felicity practically melts at his words, her eyes filling with tears.

“You… I…” She starts before she frowns, her head dropping onto his chest. “So not fair. You know I’m hormonal.”

Oliver chuckles and slides his hand around to rub over her bare back, the other sliding into her hair.

“Are accusing me of manipulating my pregnant wife?” He asks in a fake-angry tone but he can’t stop the smile as Felicity hums contently, leaning a little more of her weight against him.

“_Delivery approaching Queen residence.” _

“Oh, saved by the bell!” She grins adorably and Oliver chuckles. She’s halfway across the apartment when the knock comes at the door and it registers in Oliver’s mind that she’s about to answer the door in very little clothing at all.

“I got it, honey.” He calls and darts in front of her, ignoring the way she frowns.

“Hey, man, got a parcel for a Felicity Smoak?” The delivery guy states, not looking up from his tablet. When he finally does raise his gaze to see who answered the door, his eyes widen and he takes a step back. “Whoa, you’re…”

“My husband. Yes, thank you very much. I’m Felicity, I’ll take that.” Felicity sneaks under Oliver’s arm and snatches the package in a blur of blonde hair and exposed skin. She’s out and in within such a small frame of time that there’s no chance for the delivery man to notice her lack of clothing or baby bump, the latter of which had been Oliver’s main concern.

“You need a signature?” Oliver asks, leveling the guy with a bit of a glare when he strains his head to try and see where she’d just disappeared.

“Um no.” He frowns and Oliver sighs, digging into his pocket to find his wallet.

“Here, you weren’t here today.” He hands the kid a twenty and he smirks, pocketing the note with a nod.

“You got it, man. Have a nice night!”

Oliver snorts with a shake of his head before he heads back into the apartment to find Felicity at the island, pulling large piles of clothes out of the box.

“Um… Felicity?”

“Come here, make yourself useful. You can get the plastic off of these.” She comments, waving her hand towards the mountain she’s creating on the island.

“Are these all for you?” He asks cautiously and raises his hands in surrender when he’s met with one of Felicity’s ‘evil eyes’ looks.

“Well I wouldn’t need new clothes if I wasn’t incubating your son, now would I?” She shoots back and Oliver takes a deep breath, hiding his wince and wishing he could rewind the past thirty seconds.

“Our _daughter_ is nice and safe inside her mama and you’re doing a wonderful job of keeping her safe.” Oliver smiles, attempting the charming route and Felicity melts, making Oliver mentally high five himself.

“You’re so sure they’re a girl.” She comments as Oliver begins to pull the plastic off of the clothes, wondering why every item is individually wrapped and Oliver smiles.

“Well, the world could always use more Smoak women.” He says softly and Felicity sighs, smiling back at him.

“I know you’re being charming just because you’re scared I’ll yell at you but it’s working.” Felicity comments and he chuckles, sorting the clothing he’s pulling out into piles.

He feels her come up behind him and he smiles as her arms wrap around him, her belly pressing into his lower back and her head resting between his shoulder blades.

“Hi.” She whispers and Oliver smiles, caressing her arms where they’re wrapped around his waist.

“Hi there.” He replies simply, relaxing into her as she presses kisses over his t-shirt onto his back.

“I love you.” She whispers into the fabric and Oliver sighs contently, wrapping his hand around her left one and bring it to his lips so that he can kiss her ring where it sits proudly on her finger.

“I love you too.”

“Hmm…” Felicity hums as her hands slide down his front before making their way underneath his shirt, her short nails scratching over his muscles in the way that immediately makes his mind short circuit.

Her pregnancy has made Felicity insatiable in all aspects. Just as she’s been craving food non-stop, she’s also been craving Oliver. For the past three mornings, Oliver’s been woken up by her hands trailing over his body and her eyes watching him with that hunger sparkling in them. He knows he’ll see the same look in her eyes if he spun around to look at her now.

Her small hands push the t-shirt up and Oliver gets the message, helping her to fully remove the clothing before he throws it in the general direction of the washer. She then reaches for his sweatpants, thumbs sinking in underneath his boxers and pulling both off in one quick move, descending to the ground as she holds the fabric for Oliver to step out of.

Once he’s free of the fabric, he spins around and immediately grasps her elbows so that he can pull her up off the floor. She pouts at him a little but he quickly silences her, his hands framing her face as he pulls her into a deep kiss.

Felicity hums into the contact, her arms wrapping around his neck and Oliver knows the moment she rises onto her toes as her hard baby bump presses into his bare stomach, reminding him of the precious cargo between them. Their baby, that little miracle.

His wife’s soft groan draws Oliver back to her and the way that she’s looking at him as they separate with heavy breaths. She’s got that spark in her eye and Oliver knows that what he was planning on cooking for dinner is going to have to wait.

“Come on.” Oliver smiles and unhooks her arms from his neck only to lace their fingers together as he leads her carefully back into their bedroom. He guides her backward until the back of her knees reach the bed. She sinks into the mattress and Oliver bends down in front of her. His hands grasp at the sleep shorts slung low on her hips, dragging them and her panties down in one fell swoop. At the same time, she pulls the sports bra over her head. He smiles up at her from in between her legs and she sends him that look, the one that always drives him crazy as her hands reach up to run over his head.

She lets out a shuddering breath as he turns his head and drops a kiss to her inner thigh. He smirks and does it again, loving the sound of her breathing becoming irregular and the feeling of her nails digging into his head as she desperately finds something to cling onto.

“Ol’ver, hair.” She groans and he chuckles against her skin as he very slowly kisses a pattern up her inner thigh. He raises his hand so that his fingertips can trace a similar pattern on her other leg. “Oh!” She lets out as he nips his teeth into the skin gently, pulling just enough to drive her mad but not enough to actually hurt her in any way.

“My hair is growing.” He replies to her initial groan, shifting on his knees and wrapping an arm around her back to pull her closer to the edge of the bed. She spreads her legs further and Oliver smiles as she’s fully revealed to him, the smell and the sight of his prize making him groan.

Oliver knows his wife. He knows what she likes and what she doesn’t, how to elicit certain sounds and moans that only aid in driving him crazy. That’s why he’s sure when he snakes a hand up to grasp her breast, his thumb circling over her nipple, he’ll elicit her usual gasp followed by a low moan.

What he’s not ready for is the loud hiss she lets out before she pushes on his shoulder, sending him flying back due to being caught off-guard.

“No.” She states simply and Oliver feels like an admonished puppy as he looks up at her in confusion.

“What? Did I hurt you?” He frowns and her face immediately morphs into one of apology and she moves forward to grasp his arm and help him onto the bed.

“Sorry, I just… ugh, this is weird!” She bemoans, flopping back onto the bed and Oliver frowns, moving to settle next to his wife. He’s utterly befuddled by her sudden shift in mood.

“Honey? Talk to me please.” He comments and Felicity sighs, her hands over her eyes.

“My boobs hurt.” She groans and Oliver frowns, his hand unconsciously moving to lightly touch the area once again. Just before his fingers can make contact, however, Felicity slaps his hand out the way and he hisses, pulling it back towards his chest. “Don’t touch them!”

“Okay, okay.” He relents, his hand instead falling to her hip where he softly strokes her skin in an attempt to calm her down. Finally, after a moment, she pulls her hands from her eyes and looks up at him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you.” She says softly, reaching for his free hand which she grasps with her own and laces their fingers together. Oliver smiles at her, shaking his head. There are few times he’s ever been able to hold anything against his wife, especially when she employs as adorable of a pout as the one she’s wearing right now.

God help him with this kid, honestly.

“You just surprised me is all.” He assures her and she frowns, lifting their hands to her lips and kissing the back of his hand.

“Sorry.” She comments quietly and it’s so soft, so shy, that Oliver immediately bends at the waist to loom over her. He kisses her, soft and slow, a far cry from the heavy, hot and passionate pace of the previous minutes but Felicity still sighs into it, her other hand moving to cup the back of his head.

“Just no touching or just avoid the boobs in general?” He questions as they pull back and Felicity flushes red, obviously embarrassed. Oliver shakes his head and leans down, trailing kisses along her collarbone to try and ease her bashfulness. She’s never been one to be particularly shy in the bedroom but since her body has started changing as she grows their child, Oliver has noticed she’s grown a little more uneasy. Not in the throes of it, but in the quieter moments when intimacy takes over from carnal desire. “Hey, you know I don’t care. I just want to make this as pleasurable as possible for you.”

She lets out a long sigh and leans into his touch subtly, her hand moving to run over his shoulders as she sighs. “I think just avoid them in general.”

“Noted.” He tells her before surging back up and kissing her deeply again. All thoughts of embarrassment fly out the window as she clings to him, his thigh slipping between her legs as they deepen the kiss.

Felicity groans, low and long as she grinds her hips up into the friction and Oliver sighs into the kiss, feeling finally as if they’re connected. He bends his knee so that it presses further into her and Felicity gasps, breaking their kiss as she throws her head back. He smirks and pulls back, starting to kiss his way down her neck. Felicity sighs, her hands grasping at his shoulders as he makes his way down her body. His lips skim across her soft skin, being here and being able to experience this still feels like a novelty after Slabside. When he goes to skip over her breasts, Felicity groans and tucks her hands under his armpits, tugging him upwards.

“Later. I need you in me.” Felicity tells him, desperation slipping into her tone and Oliver knows the day he refuses a request like that will be the day he’s officially lost his mind. He crawls back up her body willingly and moves with Felicity soft pushing for him to roll onto his back. He remembers being surprised their first night after he defeated Ra’s by how domineering Felicity was when it came to sex. Their first time had been the definition of soft and slow and savoring but when it had come to their first night together with the promise of forever in front of them, Felicity had shown her true colors and truthfully, she never stopped.

The sight of her swinging her leg over his so that she’s straddling him is one that has never ceased to amaze Oliver. This is how he sees his wife, strong, powerful and utterly gorgeous, her blonde hair catching in the soft glow that their lamps cast across the bedroom. Her hands settle on his chest and Oliver groans at the feeling of her wet center resting against his stomach.

“Baby, please…” Oliver groans and there’s something so _hot _about the way that Felicity smirks down at him. It’s not a word he uses to describe her often, not because she isn’t, but because there are a million other epithets that seem to fit her better, but in this moment, with that look in her eye, it’s the only one that seems to fit.

“Patience.” She winks and Oliver groans, reaching for her hands. Felicity obliges, lacing their fingers together as she grinds her hips against the muscles of his lower stomach. Oliver answers with his own hips as he turns and kisses along Felicity’s wrist.

_Finally, _she lifts up and shifts backward, releasing a hand so that she can guide him into her. He hisses as her hand grasps him but it’s quickly replaced by a sharp cry as Felicity slides down onto him. No matter how many times they’re together, and it’s a _lot, _the feeling of her wet warmth around him is still his most closely guarded pleasure, closely followed by the sight of his wife in the middle of sex. Her eyes roll back, her bottom lip catches in her teeth, and she leans her head back as she groans. Her pleasure seems to have only grown more intense with her pregnancy and Oliver has to admit that it’s a glorious sight from below, like a goddess in the warm light.

Felicity takes control, her hips moving sensually in the familiar dance. Oliver is content to watch her desire take over her body, responding in kind with thrusts of his own. She lets out a half-moan, half-scream as he hits the right spot, her legs trembling where they’re holding her up and her hands squeezing his tightly where they’re connected.

Felicity bends at the waist, holding her body above his before she tugs her hands out of his. They land on his cheeks and pulls his face towards her own. Oliver happily tilts his head off the bed and into the kiss. Felicity pretty much devours him, her hips moving differently from the new angle.

Oliver groans at the new sensation, his now free hands moving to land on her ass as his eyes slide closed. The feeling of Felicity wrapped around him, her skin underneath his fingers and her lips against his own is almost too much.

This woman right here is incredible. The love of his life, the mother of his children, the only one he’s ever experienced pleasure this intense with. He’s not sure that his heart has the capacity for the love he has for her and he tries to express that through his kiss as he devours her mouth.

Felicity moves her hips in a new way and somehow buries him further within her, hitting her in just the right spot and their mouths fly apart as they both cry out. Her walls clamp around him and Oliver clamps his eyes shut, breathing as heavily as he can through the pleasure. It felt like nothing prepared him for how it feels to make love to a woman you know you want to spend your life with but _no one _prepared him for how it feels to make love to that woman when she’s carrying your child. The carnal pleasure blends with the intense love and affection to create the most wonderful blend.

As he comes back to himself, Oliver almost feels drunk. He reaches for his wife’s body, careful to avoid her breasts even in his stupor and they both hiss as Felicity slides off of him. She curls up next to him, their arms clinging to each other as they catch their breath.

“Ugh, I have to pee.” Felicity comments and Oliver snorts, the bubble bursting around them as everything begins to come into focus once more. He takes a deep breath and pushes himself off the bed, ignoring the pull towards the bed he feels when Felicity lets out a groan. “Where are you going?”

She’s looking at him with those eyes, wide and confused and Oliver knows that genetics and the universe will conspire against him to give their child this same expression. It almost has him relenting but he stays strong, shaking his head.

“To the store. You need popsicles and I need some other ingredients for dinner.” He tells her, looming over her as he kisses her softly a few times.

“You didn’t need other ingredients earlier.” She frowns and he grins, leaning in closer.

“That was before you tired me out and I was planning on making something healthy.” He admits, delighting in the way she practically lights up.

“Mac and cheese?” She asks and he laughs, kissing her again before he steps back from the bed.

“With homemade garlic bread.” He tells her and she lets out a whoop of excitement.

“Best husband ever.” She grins at him and he laughs, shaking his head as he heads towards the door. He finally has control of his smile when a loud wolf whistle sounds and he looks over his shoulder to see his wife grinning cheekily at him from the sheets. She’s an absolute vision, wild blonde curls around her head, a rather significant hickey developing where her neck meets her collarbone, and naked as the day she was born.

“Good grief, I’m one lucky bastard.” He comments under his breath, staring at Felicity for a moment longer before the growl of his stomach prompts him to find his clothes once more.


End file.
